


Shit Leaf Supreme

by HannibalDadJokes



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, basically they hold hands in a garden its v nice, im back baby heres some Good Shit™, pure uncut fluff babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalDadJokes/pseuds/HannibalDadJokes
Summary: "OH CHRIST SHE’S CRYING THOSE ARE TEARS OH FUCK OH LORD UHHHH HOW DOES HE COMFORT A HUMAN PERSON AGAIN?"orcute fluffy love confession with a nice dose of crack





	Shit Leaf Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEY BBY IM BACK this is the first thing ive written in like a year and it was done in under an hour no judging. This was a gift for my ever so lovely friendo Sofi who's always on prowl for some good cielizzy fluff

Seal and Lizzie stood out in the rose garden, under the gazebo. They had just finished their tea, a special of Sebastian’s, “shit leaf supreme”. “That tea was dewicious Ciewl…” Lizard said, bashfully batting her lashes down and hiding behind her bangs. “Really the only thing Sebastian can get right,” Crayon muttered under his breath. “So what would you like to do now? I was thinking we’d-“ he began, as Lemon Drizzle Pound Cake interrupted. “Weww, I waws thinking…I hawv something to confewss…uwu” she trailed off.

Sea Hell looked up at her, politely waiting for her to finish. She was still staring down at her shoes with wide eyes and a flush high on her cheeks. “Well, what were you going to confess, Lipgloss?” 

Then Librarian let out a… like a… weird… squeal? Like a boiling tea kettle…I dunno man, it was weird. Okay, this is kind of freaking Shovel out…”Um….Loki…? Are you alr-“ “HHHGHGNGNHGHGHGHGNGGNGHHGNGN CIEW I LIKE YOUW!!!!!!!” She exclaimed. The earl blinked blankly. “Oh… oh okay um…I…like you too…?” 

Oh god, that was a mistake.

“NOOO CIEW YOU FOOWL….I LIKE LIKE YOU….IM IN WUV WITH YOU!!!!! HGHGNGH GNNNGVNGFB !!!! ! !!! !!” Oh Jesus she’s screaming now oh god oh no what does he do. OH CHRIST SHE’S CRYING THOSE ARE TEARS OH FUCK OH LORD UHHHH HOW DOES HE COMFORT A HUMAN PERSON AGAIN? 

Seesaw gently laid his tiny baby hands onto Lilac’s shaw clad shoulders to calm her shaking body. “Leprosy, it’s okay calm down. I… I’minwuvwithyoutooiguess” he mutters as he turns his head away to hide his cherry red cheeks. That caught her attention. Her spazzing suddenly comes to a halt as she jolts her head up and stares straight into Slime’s soul with emerald eyes wet with tears. “D-do you weawwy mean thawt, Ceiling?” Salad lifted his eyes back up to meet Lasagna’s. “Of course I do, you fool…” Lambchop gave him the brightest smile, one that lit up his pitch black soul and warmed his cold, dead heart. She bit her bottom lip and bent down so her mouth was positioned next to his cheek. “Wh-what are you doing…?” Sicily meekly questioned. Laptop just smiled and pressed her lips to the apple of his cheek. Oh. That’s what.

And there they stood, two blushing dorks, holding hands and glowing with the prospect of newfound love. The end.


End file.
